User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 13
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12 Block? Thomasfan, why did you Ban me for a week? I have posted proof loads of times that Matt Wilkinson is voicing Toby in the UK instead of William Hope but you ignored it so thats why I edited the page on the January 10th. I hope we can be friends. Thanks! GordonPercy 16:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I accidentally posted my reply on my talk page. Thanks! GordonPercy 16:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. :) We can still be friends :) I think Tickled Pink and Creaky Cranky will be good episodes as well, I can see Diesel mocking james somehow in 'Tickled Pink'. :P GordonPercy 17:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) BTW I forgot to tell you my SiF username is 'gordonpercy' I am also known as 'Thomascel' on YouTube, but please call me James as that is my real name. :) Splish, Splash, Splosh! UK DVD Thomasfan are all the UK and US DVD and VHS releases seperated? PNR 03:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) New characters! Thomasfan I was on the Random House website and I found the new cover of the Misty Island Rescue and in the cover is a new character! Here is a picture. Could this be Bash, Dash, Ferdinand? He also appeared in the books called Trouble in the tunnel. Another new character found! This time a ship here is the photo. --PNR 06:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, Thomasfan I was reading the TV guide and there was an article about the new CGI Thomas series 13. It says ''look out for more friend's''' coming down the track. It's plural. :) I don't know if that's relevant SteamTeam 08:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 Hi, starting from Monday (25th Jan) I will be uploading some pics of Season 13 as that's when in starts airing in the UK. I would be grateful if you could unlock the remaining season 13 pages (I'm starting with Creaky Cranky) Thanks a lot, SteamTeam 23:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that's a good idea about unlocking them as they air because it will protect them from vandalism SteamTeam 09:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: User Page No it dosen't bother me. The reason why is because we'll friends on YouTube. And he's pretty good with casts for parodies. - BiggestThomasFan 2:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) NWR Hi, I've noticed that Ferdinand, Bash and Dash are put into the category North Western Railway but they live on the Mainland. Thanks for your time SteamTeam 17:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Great! Sorry for that. I'm really excited about this :D, although I really wish that instead of introducing characters they would bring back old ones like Duke and BoCo SteamTeam 17:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Creaky Cranky I've uploaded the Creaky Cranky pictures onto the talk page of the episode, tomorrow will do the same with The Lion of Sodor. It was a great episode! SteamTeam 09:59, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 pics Yes I will be uploading pics from all season 13 episodes! In my opinion, since HiT took over it's the best series yet! Although can never compare to the original seasons (season 1-7). Tomorrow morning will hopefully upload pics for The Lion of Sodor. :D SteamTeam 17:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) New Picture for Thomas and the Spaceship Page Hey, Would you mind help me to put a Picture for Thomas and the Spaceship Page to replace the pic of Thomas and the Lighthouse (Which in the wrong place). Please? Thank you! Dan5589